Computing systems can include a system board with a number of socket connectors to couple module boards to the system board. The module boards can be hot-pluggable transceiver modules. The hot-pluggable transceiver modules, such as 1-lane Small Form Factor Pluggable (SFP), 4-lane Quad Small Form Factor Pluggable (QSFP), and 12-Lane CXP, can be used for network data communications. The transceiver modules can be hot-pluggable to the system board, such as a printed circuit board of a switch module. A system board can be behind a faceplate where connectors for coupling communication cables (e.g., fiber optic cables) to the transceiver modules are arranged.